One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 14
Riker and Chrono walk through the destroyed world. The sky was gray with ash and smoke rose from the ground. Corpses littered the the dead fields. They stopped at the shore of the island. A large ship sat in the ocean, it towered over the island itself. "Noah!" Chrono muttered under his breath. A small smile formed on his face. "I finally have it! The Ship of Dreams! NOAH!!" Riker, looking up at the boat, looks to Chrono. "What is it?" "A weapon. A great one." "What does it do?" "It's the largest ship in the world..a failed attempt for Fishman to join the human. It was built to pulled by the most dangerous beast that runs through these waters....Sea Kings... This is only one of the three weapons I need....up next is Pluton. But first." Chrono snaps his fingers and the ship disappears. He soon struggles to keep his balance. "What did you do?" "I put it beyond space and time. I'll go retrieve it later. Now to Alabasta." - A giant boat, falls to the waters, and an older Chrono looks at it. "Just as planned." - Brog, sits down, and looks at the babies. An older Hiroka helps hold them. "Brog...you remind me of someone I know.." "Really? Was he pirate scum?" "No he wasn't a pirate..in my time he's a marine. If I remember correctly..he's a Vice Admiral. Vice Admiral Hyperion." "Hyperion? I've heard of him. Oh... Well, so that's what happened to him." "What?" "Nothing. Just... Where did they go?" The babies escaped, thanks to Raion. - Rosaline, growling, was being followed by the idiot behind her, Beta, and his entire cream along with Swizz. "So how long are you people going to be following me?" Swizzz came closer to her. "Until I find and kill Chrono... Hey Girl.. I have a question for you.." "Shoot." "I'm going to form an alliance with your captain." "That wasn't a question." "I know." He taps her shoulder, "Alright I've gathered enough information." Swizz looks at Beta, and asks a question. "Who are you guys?" Beta, grins, and his entire crew forms around him. "WE... ARE THE BETA PIRATES! I AM BETA, MY FIRST MATE IS RECK, AND WE'RE THE FUTURE KINGS OF PIRATES!" Swizz touches Beta's forehead, and groans. "Not much in there, as I can see." "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" "I just absorbed your memories. And from I just heard I'm gonna regret it soon." He walked away, "Plus I would get that Thing checked out." Rosaline jumps into the trees and dashes through branches. Out of no where a baby falls on her head knocking her down. "A baby? It's raining babies? And I thought the weather was unpredictable in the Grand Line." Baby Malk was sitting on her head. "Aww he's so cute! I'll call you......Latio." Reck, walks to baby Malk, and cries out. "OH MY GOD! WHO'S THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER? YOU ARE! YOU ARE!" Rosaline, angry, punches Reck. "SHUT UP! YOUR SCARING THE BABY!" Baby Malk, starts to cry. Meanwhile, Beta is yelling at Swizzz. "ARE YOU INSULTING ME?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" "Nice of you to ask. I am Swizzz. A super rookie with a bounty of 315,000,000. I'm before your time so you should know about me. Or are you that stupid?" "Swizzz that's cold." "What about you Beta? Mr. Afraid of the dark since for 16 years. Mr. Still sleeps with a big stuffed bunny. Mr. I cry when I read a romance novel." "Wow... You're a big jerk, aren't you." "But... More brave then a thousands lions. Your not super strong, but I don't see you falling in a fight, without doing some real damage. Shame, I could have used you." "Really?" "Not until your bounty raises past 100,000,000. I need someone the navy won't ignore. And who better than a super rookie? I need someone that can hold their own in a fight against the Yonko. Someone that's powerful. Those few things will help me become one of the most powerful pirates in the seas." "What're you planning?" "I'm planning to become a Yonko." "Lame." "What?" "Me, I'm aiming for number 1. Pirate king! So, you can be a little emperor, and I'll be the king of pirates!" Swizzz starts to laugh, "King of the Pirates? You really believe in that? The One Piece is made up, for idiots to become pirates. It was Gold Roger's last joke. If it was real wouldn't one of the Yonko have found it by now?" "None of those Yonkos... Were me!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Time Warp Arc